


Your Warmth

by Imadethisaccountasajoke



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadethisaccountasajoke/pseuds/Imadethisaccountasajoke
Summary: Karl wakes up to find his heater broken
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship them IRL, this is just their personas.

Karl’s eyes flutter open to the quiet sounds of the wind. He sits up, immediately getting hit with the cold breeze. He shivers, wondering why the heater wasn’t on. 

Begrudgingly, he got out of bed, stretching. He trudges over to the heater that was supposed to be on. To his dismay, it had broken. He’d figured he’d call someone to fix it. “Karl?” A raspy, familiar voice called out to him. It was Sapnap, his long term boyfriend who’d moved in with him for a few months. “Get over here, its cold.” The younger man whined, reaching his arms out to Karl. “Coming, babe.” Karl walks back over to the bed, getting pulled in by the other man. Karl giggles at his lover’s action, nuzzling his head into the ravenette’s chest. “You’re cold as hell, Karl.” Sapnap utters, slightly pushing said man away. “What’re you gonna do about it?” Karl asks, wrapping his legs around Sapnap’s waist, clinging onto him. Sapnap rolled his eyes, sighing. “Gross! Morning breath!!” Karl puts his hand over his nose, blocking out the unwanted scent. “Merry Christmas, Karl.” Sapnap chuckles, burying his face into Karl’s fluffy hair. 

“....But for real though, we should get up soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was hella short I just rushed it lol


End file.
